When Can I See You Again?
by sundropfairy
Summary: Iishiro Shirogane is a cop who patrols the city of Saibou. He fights crime and will arrest any criminal on sight. Reimi Akagawa is a postwomen who delivers packages to people in the city of Saibou. One day, a robber tries to steal her wallet, but Iishiro saves her and arrests the man. Since they live in the same city, will they see each other again? (Human AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Reimi's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up, from a good night sleep I had. I yawned as I stretched my arms out. I glared at the clock. My eyes widen.

It was 9:30 am. I was late on the first day of the job. I was suppose to wake up at 8:30 am. I quickly got up out of the bed and ran to put my uniform on. I rushed out of my apartment, with a piece of toast in my mouth.

I rushed down to the parking lot and got in my car. Akane is so going to be disappointed in me for being late on the first day.

I quickly drove to my destination and parked my car. I got out and ran to the entrance of the post office. I ran inside and fell to the floor, panting. I noticed everyone in the room was staring at me. I quickly got up and bowed.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be late on the first day of work!" I quickly said bowing. A lady, which assumed to be my boss, walked up to me and smiled.

"Don't worry. You are not in trouble. But try to be on time for now on, okay?" She gave me a sweet smile. She had long brown hair and her hair was braided.

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered.

"By the way, I am your boss, Mayoko Seyama. It's a pleasure for you to be working with us." She says.

"T-Thank you!" I said. Miss Seyama walked out of the room to her office. I then noticed my best friend Akane, who was waving at me. I walked up to her.

"Hey, so I heard you were late."

"Y-Yeah. I sort of lost track on time." I nervously laughed. I felt her pat my shoulder.

"Hey, I know you are under stress because you had to move. I mean this town is huge. It's easy to get lost around here. But I'll make sure you can find your way around." She says.

"Thanks, Senpai." I told her. She gave me a warm smile and went back to work. I walked over to my station when I noticed another employee handing me a package.

"You are the mail women?" She asked with barely any emotion in her voice.

"Yeah." I replied. She gave me the package.

"That's for you." I was about to thank her when she quickly walked off. Well, that was rude. I took the package and I headed to the postal truck and started to drive to the destination.

I looked at the map, and then at the address. I looked around the area and realized I was nowhere where I was suppose to be. This town was so big, how was I going to find my way around here?

I looked down at the address once again.

 _67, Rose Avenue._ I had no idea where that street was at. I went down a random street, expecting to find the right address. My GPS on my phone started to not work since it wasn't getting enough signal.

I stopped the truck and got out. I took out my phone and put it in the air, hoping to get service. While I was doing this, I felt something hit me. I gasped as I fell to the ground. I looked up and saw a hooded man with a gun and a bag.

"Give me your belongings or else I'll shoot." He threatened. He was pointing the gun at my face. I felt tears in my eyes. I knew it was a bad idea to go delivering my first package alone. I never thought it would turn out like this.

My life was on the line as I felt the edge of the gun against my head. I felt like I was going to die at any moment. I was about to hand over my bag when I heard a police siren.

"Shit!" The man cursed as he pulled the gun away from me. I sighed in relief. It was a miracle that the police was here.

The police car opens as a tall man with white hair, his bangs covering his right eye.

"Put your hands up in the air!" He shouted. The hooded man dropped the gun and obeyed. I just stood there, stunned after what happened.

Other police cars eventually showed up, and the officers handcuffed the guy and threw him in the back of the car. He gave me a dark stare before the door slammed.

I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what if I should leave or not. The same officer that shouted at the man walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yes!" I quickly said. I stared off into the distance, as I awkwardly stood there in front of him.

"Um, thanks for saving me. I really thought it was the end of me back there." I said.

"No need to thank me. I was just doing my job." He replied. I noticed he paused for a moment.

"I-I mean, your welcome!" He quickly added. I chuckled at that.

"Your out to deliver a package, right?" He asked.

"Yeah. But I sort of got lost." I shyly replied.

"Well, perhaps I could show you the way. I am really familiar with the city." He offers. My eyes glow with happiness.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I told him the address and he told me to follow him in his car. I did what he said and I manage to get to the destination where I was headed.

I got out of my car and headed towards him.

"Thank you so much for helping me, um-"

"Iishiro. Iishiro Shirogane." He tells me.

"Thank you, Shirogane-san." I said while bowing.

"It's no problem. Please stay safe, um-"

"Reimi." I quickly told him. "Reimi Akagawa."

"Reimi. Stay safe out there, alright?"

"Okay!" I replied. He began to walk to his car. I didn't want him to leave for some reason, so my gut inside me told me to call out to him.

"W-Wait!" I shouted. He turned back around to face me. I blushed as I fidget with my hands.

"U-Um, w-will I, see you again?" I asked him. He hid his face with his hat.

"Well, since we live in the same city, there might be a chance that we could run into each other again." He replied. I nodded. That was true. Saibou was big city, with thousands of people. What are the odds of meeting again?

"See you." He says, giving me a warm smile.

"Bye!" I happily waved to him as he went into his car and drove away. I smiled to myself as I walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal an average man with black hair with a white t-shirt.

"Oh, my package! Thank you ma'am." He says while I hand him his package.

"No problem!" I said. I smiled to myself. I managed to deliver a package! With a little help from that cop though.

I got in my car and began to drive back to the post office. I blush as I start thinking of the cop who saved me. I would admit, he was incredibly handsome and well built. Wait, why am I thinking of these things? I only just met him!

I mentally groaned to myself as I drove away from the street.

My shift was finally over and I went back to my apartment. I unlocked the door and went inside. It was quiet, like always. Every day when I come home from work, I would usually just lay on my bed, reading a novel.

I've always lived alone. Occasionally, Akane would come over and hang out with me. But other than that, nothing really happens around here.

I didn't have much friends, besides Akane. A lot of people always sees me as annoying because I was so clumsy and weird. I never had a boyfriend in my life. A lot of guys always sees me as dumb or annoying.

I sighed as I slammed my head into my pillow. I'll forever be alone. Then my mind flashed back to the cop. He seemed so sweet and understanding.

I quickly shook my head.

This city is huge, there is no way we could run into each other again. That was a cliche in a mushy romance film. Like we will see each other again.

I sighed as I began to fall asleep.

I wonder if fate really is real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reimi's P.O.V**

I got to work earlier today, thanks to Akane for stopping by my apartment. I went into her car and sat down. She knew the way more than I do, so she had no problems getting there.

When we got to the post office, we noticed several cop cars parked in the parking lot.

"Hey, Akane, what's with all these cop cars?" I asked her. Akane shrugged as she turned to park the car.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a investigation?" We both got of her car and entered the post office. We saw at least five police officers in the building, questioning employees and staff.

"What's going on?" I turned to ask Akane. She was just as confuse as I was. One of the police officers walked over to us. It was a man with white hair, his bangs covered his face. I wonder how he can even see.

"Sir, what is going on?" Akane asked the officer.

"Well there has been a report that this wanted criminal was seen in this post office." He said holding out a wanted poster of a man. He was an Albino and he had spiky hair. He had tattoos around his face.

"What's he wanted for?" I asked him.

"Murder." Our eyes both widen as he says that so calmly. I nearly started to fall backwards until I felt someone catching me.

I looked up and gasped. It was the same officer who saved me yesterday.

"Hey, so we meet again." He says, smiling at me. I blushed as I quickly stood up on my feet.

"Good to see you again Shirogane-san!" I bowed.

"You know each other?" Akane asked.

"Oh, Senpai. This is the kind cop that saved me from a burglar!" I told her. She smiled as she glanced at the cop.

"Thank you for saving my friend sir." She says.

"No problem. Just doing my job." He says, lifting his hat down his face.

"So, who's this criminal?" I asked him, pointing at the wanted poster.

"His name is Ganji Oshima. He is a wanted criminal for murder. Just a few days ago, he has murdered a man from a apartment complex." He explained.

"Right now he's still on the loose." Apartment complex? I felt my heart drop. I wondered why there was do not cross tape on a door. The killer was near where I lived. I started to sweat a little.

"Akagawa-san? Are you alright?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah. I'm totally fine!" I lied. He looked unsure for a moment but nods. There was suddenly noise coming from his radio.

"All officers report to the police station immediately." A rough voice said from the radio.

"I got to go. I'll see you around." He says as he waves at me.

"Bye." I said as I gave an awkward wave back. He ran out of the door along with his other fellow officers. I dreamily watched him take off.

"Uh, earth to Reimi?" I was snapped out of my state as I saw Akane's hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh! S-Sorry." I looked away, embarrassed.

"What's with you?" She curiously asked.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. My face was obviously red. A smirk crawled up her face.

"Ooo, somebody's got a crush on that officer." She teased.

"E-Eh?! What makes you think that!?"

"Your face is red. And the way you stared at him." She says. I groaned as I hid my face. Akane laughed and patted me on the back.

"Don't worry! I mean, he is hot though."

"Akane!" I shouted.

"S-Sorry. I'll leave you alone now." She says as she started to walk away from me. I sighed as I looked outside. I saw the cops car driving away in the distance.

Okay, I will admit it. I do find him cute. But why would a strong handsome cop like him be interested in a girl like me? I'm just a ordinary delivery woman who always manages to get lost. He probably has a girlfriend already anyway.

I sighed as I stood up and went back to work.

I yawned, obviously tired from delivering many packages today. I didn't get lost this time since Akane offered to help me deliver them. She also offered to drive me home since it was dangerous to be out walking by yourself at night since there was a serial killer on the loose around here.

I got out of the car and waved goodbye to my friend.

"Try not to get killed!" She teased. I giggled.

"I'll try!" I teased back. Akane drove away and I stood there watching the car drive away. I then turned and entered the apartment complex.

I walked upstairs and walked to my apartment. When I tried unlocking the door, I noticed that my door was already unlocked.

That's odd. I thought to myself. Maybe I forgot to lock it before I went to work this morning. I thought nothing of it as forgetting to lock my door. I went inside and turned on the lights. Silence filled the room.

I put my purse down at the kitchen table and went to grab a glass of water. While I was pouring water into my glass, I paused as I noticed that many of my drawers were left open. I slowly walked over to them and closed them. I brushed it off as me leaving them open accidentally.

I walked into my bedroom and began to change into my pajamas. Then, I quickly hopped into my bed. I slide myself under the covers and got comfortable.

I manage to fall asleep for a few hours, until I heard a creak. I slowly opened my eyes. They were still droopy. I looked around to find out where the source of the sound was coming from, but it was too dark.

I began to feel uneasy all of a sudden. I felt like someone was watching me. My eyes slowly started to adjust to the dark. I saw the door to my room crack open. It was strange because I always close my bedroom door.

The uneasiness feeling doesn't go away though. I tried to ignore it and fall back to sleep. When suddenly, I heard footsteps. I froze in fear. I felt like I was in some sort of horror movie right now.

The footsteps came closer as my heart began to beat twice as fast. I finally looked up and I almost felt my heart stop.

There was a man standing in front of my bed. It looked like he was holding something in his hand, but I couldn't make out what it was. What I feared is that he had a knife.

I screamed loudly as I can as the man jumped. I ran away from my bed. I looked behind me, he was chasing me. My fears were confirmed as he was holding a knife in his hand. I flickered the lights on, and revealed the man.

I gasped as I realized it was the same man from the wanted posters. I ran out of the room like lighting. I felt a grip on my arm. He raised the knife and tried to stab me. I manage to kick him off of me and run out of my apartment.

I quickly ran down the hallway and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"A man is chasing me with a knife!" I screamed into the phone.

"Calm down ma'am. Just stay on the line. Police is on the way." She says. I went to hide behind a desk near the entrance of the apartment complex.

A few moments past, and I heard police sirens. The killer panicked as I saw him escape the building. Police officers bursts into the building. I went out of my hiding spot and cried.

"Reimi?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around to see the police officer from before, Iishiro.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked, looking concern.

"That man you were trying to find, h-he was in my apartment and tried to kill me." I sobbed. He gave me a soft embrace and comforted me.

"It's okay, he's gone now." He softly says. He lets go of me and walks up to this crew.

"Where do you think he went?" The officer with bangs in his face asked.

"He probably fled somewhere around town. You guys should split up and search for him." Iishiro says to them. They all nodded as they headed to their police cars and drove off.

It leaved the two of us alone.

"Hey, I will patrol around the apartment complex for the rest of the night. Does that make you feel better?" He asked me.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you. You are very kind to me." I said.

"No problem." He says.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He offered.

"Sure." I replied. We both walked up the stairs and down the long narrow hallway. I finally arrived at my apartment and turned to face him.

"Thank you. For everything." I said.

"You don't need to thank me. I'm just doing my job." He says. I chuckled as I began to open my room.

"I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah." He says. He waved and smiled at me, then began to head off. I walked inside of my apartment and went into my room.

I now felt safe since Iishiro was patrolling the area. He was the kindest officer I'd ever met.

I laid down in my bed and began to think about him. I blushed madly as I thought about him. Just thinking about him made my heart pound. I had never felt this way towards someone before.

It felt weird, but it also felt right. I smile to myself as I begin to drift off to sleep. I thought about Iishiro the entire time.

I hope I see him again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up by the sound of knocking on my door. I groaned as I slowly stood up from my bed and and walked off to the living room. I went to the front door. I looked through the peep hole and blushed when I saw Iishiro.

I instantly opened the door for him.

"Oh, good morning Akagawa-san. Sorry to interrupt your sleep." He quickly apologized.

"N-No! It's okay! You didn't. So, did you guys manage to capture him last night?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Apparently we didn't. He disappeared out of sight once he left the apartment complex." He replied.

"Oh." I sighed as I looked down.

"Hey. Would you like go out and get some coffee?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks go warm as he asked this.

"S-Sure! Just let me get ready!" I said. He nodded as he waited outside of my door. I closed the door and I quickly got dressed. It was a Saturday, so I had a day off of work today. I put on my regular clothes and opened the front door.

"Alright, let's go." I said. We both walked outside towards his car. He offered to take me in his police car. I accepted and sat in the back of the car.

He drove and headed to a nearby Starbucks. We both headed into the cafe and order two lattes. Then we sat down at a table.

"Thanks for taking me out for coffee." I told him as I took a sip of my latte.

"It's no problem. I thought you would need something to take your mind off of what happened last night." He says as he also takes a sip of his latte.

"I didn't mean to waste your time." I say.

"You didn't." There was an awkward pause as I awkwardly took a sip out of my latte.

"So, do you live nearby?" I asked, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, I live right next to the police station down the street. Me and four other officers are my brothers. We all live together." He says.

"Woah! I didn't know that. No wonder a lot of you look alike." He nodded, taking another sip from his latte.

"I sadly live alone in a small apartment. I moved away from my family." I told him.

"I'm still trying to adjust here, but it's kind of getting a little difficult right now since with all the criminals and me getting lost." I chuckled. I gasped as I felt his hand touching my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure things will get better." He said, giving me a smile. I awkwardly smiled back. Suddenly, his phone began to ring that startled both of us. He went into his pocket and took the call.

"Yes?" He answered. I watched him as he stood up and walking around with the phone in his hand.

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment." He hangs up. He turns to me.

"I have to go, but I'll see you around." He tells me.

"Alright. Thanks for the latte!" I said, thanking him.

"You're welcome." He says as he began to run out of the door. I gave out a dreamily sigh as I watched him leave the cafe.

Iishiro's P.O.V

I walked out of the Starbucks cafe and walked to my car. I noticed Haku's car, who was also at the cafe parking lot. I saw him sitting on the front of his car, sipping a cup of coffee. He quickly noticed me and waved.

"Yo, Iishiro!" He called out. I walked towards him.

"Oh, hey Haku. Didn't know you were here."

"Ya know me, always getting a cup of coffee before work. So, who was that girl you were talking to?" He asked. My face felt warm all of a sudden for some reason.

"Oh, she's just a friend I met a few days ago. She witnessed the wanted murderer in her apartment." I replied.

"Just a friend you say?" He asked, giving me a smirk. I looked at him in confusion.

"So, you finally trying to find yourself a girlfriend, eh Iishiro?" He asked.

"W-What? No! It's not like that. She's only a friend. I'm not even interested in looking for a girlfriend anyways." I told him. I could feel my face burn.

"Alright, keep telling yourself that." Haku snickered, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Anyways, Chief told us to come to the station."

"I know." I replied.

"We should go."

"Alright!" We both headed to our police cars and drove to the police station. We walked inside and immediately saw Chief Kento standing in front of us, arms crossed.

"Get your asses in here now!" He shouted. Kento was a strict man. He had blonde hair and a fit body.

He slammed his fist into his desk.

"We need to find Ganji Oshima immediately before he kills more innocent people!" He shouted to us. I noticed my other brother, Furo raise his hand.

"But sir, the last area he was at was the apartment complex, and we have no idea where he went." He says.

"Silence!" He shouted. Every one of us winced.

"You all are suppose to be cops! Why can't you find the guy and serve justice!?"

"Chief, why don't you let me do something about it?" Everyone turned their head to see a woman with black short hair. I remembered that she was a cop for parking duty.

"Heh, you think you are fit enough to capture him, officer Natsuko?" Chief Kento asked.

"Why not? I've been training for this job for years. I can capture any criminals ass." She says. Chief Kento smirked as he looked down at her.

"Oh yeah? You really think I'll believe a woman is fit enough to fight crime?" He asked.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't fight crime." Natsuko rolled her eyes.

"Okay then, prove it to me. Go and search for Ganji Oshima, and capture him. If you fail to do so, you are fired!" He shouted. Natsuko just smirked at him.

"You got yourself a deal." She says. We all stood there in disbelief. She walked towards us and smirked.

"Hey, one of you come with me. We're going to capture this bastard." She says, her eyes in my direction.

"Alright." I said. This was going to be a long day.

Reimi's P.O.V

Since it was my day off of work, I decided to take a stroll around the town. I was going to call Akane to stroll with me, but apparently, she was busy with something at home. I didn't have any other friends, besides her. Sadly, I never got Iishiro's number, so I couldn't contact him either.

I continued strolling down the sidewalk until I saw a girls scout stand nearby. The table was covered with girl scout cookies. I saw a little girl who was running the stand. She had long brown hair with a cap on her head. She had lots of badges on her uniform.

I walked towards the stand and gave her smile.

"Hi!"

"Hello! Would you like some girl scout cookies?" She asked me.

"Sure!" I cheerfully said. I took out my wallet and handed her five dollars.

"I'd like the chocolate cookies please." I tell her.

"Alright!" The little girl hands me the package of cookies and takes the money.

"Thank you for coming! Have a nice day!" She says. I smiled at her.

"What's your name, little one?" I asked her.

"My name's Keiko Kitamura!" She cheerfully says.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Reimi Akagawa. Do you live around here?" I asked.

"Sure do, I live down that neighborhood!" She says pointing to a street full of houses.

"I see. Well, see ya around!" I waved to her.

"Bye bye!" She waved back. I turned around for a second until I heard a scream from Keiko. I quickly turned back around and noticed a man in ski mask grabbing Keiko and putting her into a van. I gasped as I ran towards the van.

"Let her go!" I screamed.

"Help!" Keiko cried. The man puts tape on her mouth so she couldn't cry for help. The man kicked me to the ground and quickly ran to his van and drove off.

I began to cry as I began to take in on what just happened. Keiko was kidnapped. She didn't deserve that. She was just a innocent young girl who sold cookies to her girls scout.

In a panic, I quickly called the police.

Thirty minutes passed by, and a cop car came to where I was. I smiled when I saw that Iishiro came out of his car, along with another cop I didn't recognize. She had short black hair and she looked fit.

"Reimi?" He ran towards me. I was a crying mess. He went up and comforted me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

"I saw a man in a ski mask took a little girl. And I couldn't do anything!" I sobbed into his shoulder. He patted my back.

"It's okay. It's not your fault." He pulls away from me.

"Any details on what he looked like?" He asked me.

"He had on a ski mask, and wore a white t shirt and some jeans." I sniffed.

"What car was he driving?" He asked.

"He was driving a white van I'm sure." I replied.

"Did you get the licence plate number?" I think for a moment. I did vividly saw the licence number.

"Yeah, I think so." I said. I began to wrote down on what I remembered was the licence plate number. I handed the piece of paper to him.

"Thank you. Don't worry, we'll find her." He reassures me. I blushed as I looked away.

"Um, excuse me, what about locating Ganji?" The woman cop asked. Iishiro turned to her.

"This is just as important. A little girl has been kidnapped." He tells her. She groaned in annoyance as she went into the cop car. Iishiro turns to me.

"Want to me drive you home? It's kind of dangerous walking alone." He says.

"Sure." I said. I got in the car and he begin to drive to the apartment complex. It wasn't that long before we got there. I began to get out of the car.

"Thank you so much." I told him.

"No problem. I'll give you a call when we find Keiko." He tells me.

"Oh, I should give you my phone number!" I say. I took out my phone, and we exchanged numbers.

"You can have my number if you feel that your in danger. I'll immediately come to help you." He says. I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, again." I told him. He smiled back at me. I swear I could see a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"No problem. Take care." He says as he began to drive away. I smiled as I watched him take off.

Hopefully, he will find Keiko and get her back to safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**Iishiro's P.O.V**

I drove away from the apartment complex to where I dropped off Reimi. I begin to trace the licence plate number that she gave me. It traced back to a house twenty miles from here. The drive was silent until Natsuko spoke up.

"Couldn't you send other officers over there instead? I just want to find Ganji." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Is that all your concerned about?" I asked her.

"Finding Ganji so you can keep your job and prove the chief?"

"Uh, yes? If I come back empty handed, I'll get fired dumbass!" She hissed. I didn't like how she was speaking to me. She was an officer for god sake.

"Well that's your problem, not mine." I said, turning back to the wheel. I heard her growl, and the drive became silence once again. Twenty minutes pass, and we finally arrive at the destination. I parked the car and we both got out. I noticed the van that Reimi described. It was the same van alright.

We both walked up to the house and knocked. There was no response.

"Looks like the wrong house. Well, we should go now." Natsuko says as she starts to walk away from the front door.

"Wait." I stopped her. I peeked inside of the window. I noticed that the house was trashed inside. It looked like some sort of drug dealer lived there.

Suddenly, a cry could be heard from inside of the house. I immediately began to try and burst down the door. It took many tries, but it eventually broke down. We ran inside of the house and tried to locate where the cries were coming from.

The cries continued. They seem to be in the direction of the basement. I carefully opened the door and walked down the stairs. I took out my flashlight since the basement was too dark to see. I moved it around and pointed at someone sitting on a chair.

It was the little girl. She was strapped to the chair with rope tied around her. She had duct tape on her mouth so she couldn't scream. I walked over to her.

"Are you alright? We're here to help you." I told her. She looked up at me with relief in her eyes. I took the tape off her mouth and untied her from the chair.

"T-Thank you so much!" She cried as she ran up to hug me. I held the little girl in my arms as I lifted her up.

"We need to get out of here." I said, turning to Natsuko.

"Alright, let's-" She gasped as she was stabbed in the shoulder. The little girl cries as she watches someone pull the knife out of her shoulder. Natsuko collapsed to the floor, her hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like you found me." The familiar voice says. My eyes widen as I saw that it was Ganji.

"Son of a bitch!" Natsuko curses as she tried to stop the bleeding. I growled as I took out my gun and pointed it at him.

"Drop the knife or I'll shoot." I threatened. Ganji smirked as he stared at me with those psychopathic eyes.

"Heh, I dare you, officer." He spited. Suddenly, Natsuko slowly got up and sneaked up behind him. She slams a brick on his head.

"Fucker!" She shouted. Ganji quickly went unconscious. I looked down at him, making sure he was unconscious. I sighed in relief as I took out my radio and called for backup.

Backup arrived and quickly handcuffed Ganji. They lead him into the police car and slammed the door. I saw Ganji through the window, giving me a death stare. I paid no mind to it since almost every criminal I arrested gives me that look. The car drives off.

"Iishiro!" I heard a familiar voice shout from the distance. I smiled as I saw Reimi running up to me.

"Thank goodness your okay!" She says, hugging me. I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Is Keiko okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah. I got her back to her parents." I told her. She breathed a sigh in relief.

"I'm glad the killer finally got arrested." She says.

"Same." I nodded. I turned away for a moment and noticed my brothers smirking at me. I shot them a glare before I turned back to Reimi.

"Would you like to get some coffee with me?" I asked her. I noticed her face lighten up.

"I'd love to!" She happily says. I smiled as I looked at her. She was so cute when she smiled. Wait what? I shook my head, ignoring the strange thoughts.

We stopped by Dunkin' Donuts for a cup of coffee and some donuts.

"These are some good donuts!" Reimi says while stuffing her face with a chocolate donut. I chuckled as I noticed some on her face. I took a napkin and wiped her face. She blushed as she stared at me, eyes widen.

"You got some on your face." I told her.

"Oh." She began to laugh. She snorts as she looks up at me.

"Sorry! I can be messy!" She says while wiping her face off.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Reimi laughs as she glanced outside. It was a beautiful day today.

"It's such a pretty day. I wish I could see more of this city." She softly says, her eyes still glued onto the window. I smiled as I got an idea. I wanted to get to know her more, so this would be a good chance to do so.

"Maybe, I could show you around?" I offered. She looked at me with her cheeks tinted pink.

"Eh? Really?" She asks. I nodded.

"Yeah. I know the city very well. I could show the good parts of it." I replied. She smiles warmly at me.

"Thank you." She says. Her cheeks were still pink.

Me and Reimi began to take a stroll around the big city. It was a perfect day to go on a stroll. I took a sip from my coffee, which I still had with me from Dunkin' Donuts.

"So, Iishiro, how long have you been working as a cop?" She curiously asks me. I begin to think and try to remember how long I've been working.

"Probably about five years." I told her. She gasps in amazement.

"I'm actually the best cop ranked at the police station." I added.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She says. I noticed her looking down at her feet.

"You protect people from bad guys. All I do is deliver packages to people. I must be a pretty uninteresting person." I frowned. I didn't think she's an uninteresting person. She's so fun to be around. I don't care what her job is.

"So? I don't care what job you have. I think your nice to be around." I tell her. Her face turns red as she turns away from me.

"T-Thank you. Nobody ever thinks about me that way before." She stuttered. I felt my face warm. Why did I feel like this? We decided to take a break and sat down at a bench nearby.

"People don't really talk to me because I'm too annoying and clumsy. That's why I don't hardly have that many friends. I decided to move here so I can try to find new friends. I still get ignored though." She sadly says.

"You are not annoying." I tell her. She looks up at me, surprised.

"I don't get everyone else's problem with you. You are very sweet and good company to be around." I say. She blushed a bit at my statement.

"I-Iishiro.." She stuttered softly. She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks for listening to me. Nobody ever does that for me." She says. I smiled back at her.

"No problem. That's what friends do right?" Reimi nods while laughing.

"Right!" We both laughed as we watched the people pass by us. I started to get a strange feeling in my chest.

What is this feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks has past by already. I've invited Akane over to spend the night, even though we don't usually do anything besides watch Netflix and eat popcorn. The two of us sat on the double sized bed, as Akane used the remote to find a show to watch. While she was doing so, I was on my phone texting Iishiro.

Ever since we exchanged phone numbers, we've been texting each other, usually on the weekends since he was busy on the weekdays. I gave out a dreamy sigh as I sent a text to him.

"What do you wanna watch Reimi?" I was snapped out of my thoughts as I looked at my friend.

"Oh! I'm not sure. Whatever you wanna watch I guess." I replied as I looked back down at my phone. I heard her sigh as she turned to face me.

"Are you texting him, again?" She asked, a little annoyed. I glanced up from my phone.

"Maybe.." I quietly say while blushing.

"You've been texting him ever since I got here. Can you at least take a break and watch a movie with me?" She asks me.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like I forgotten about you. It's just, me and Iishiro are starting to get close and we usually start to text each other every night." I tell her.

"Ever since you got his phone number you been texting him constantly." She says. It was true that since I got his phone number, we began to text frequently. We've been talking to each other about normal things such as, our day and other casual talk.

"I know. I'm sorry if I've been kind of distracted lately." I said. I took out my phone and texted Iishiro that I will be going to sleep. He texts me back a, "good night." I smiled as I put my phone away and scooted towards Akane.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind of sleepy. Can we hit the sack early?" I asked her.

"Sure. I feeling tired as well. Might as well get some sleep." She yawned as she laid down on the bed next to me.

"Night." She tells me.

"Goodnight." I replied. It felt like seconds before I went to sleep.

* * *

 **Iishiro's P.O.V**

I was sitting on my couch, texting my friend, Reimi. I'm not really a person who likes to text anyone, but for some reason, I felt happy talking to her. Even though I wished we would talk face to face often, texting was usually the only way we could communicate when we weren't busy. I smiled as I looked through the texts we sent each other.

"Who you texting?" I jumped as I heard Haku's voice behind me.

"Jesus Haku, don't scare me like that." I hissed. Haku let out a obnoxious laugh.

"Sorry! Anyways, who were you texting?" He asks me with a wide grin on his face.

"None of your business." I tell him while glancing down at my phone. I could feel him trying to look over my shoulder.

"Oooh, are you texting that girl?" He teased.

"I-I.." I stammered as I felt my cheeks burn in embarrassment.

"You rarely text to anyone. You even say you don't even like texting." He says. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what if I text her? We barely have time to talk to each other in the day time. I mean, we both have important jobs to do. Besides, we're just friends. Nothing more." I said. I could still feel my cheeks burning. I noticed Haku giving me a "look".

"Whatever. Just keep denying the fact that you like her." He says as he began to walk out of the room. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily. My brother's would always try to insist me on finding a girlfriend. I always tell them that I don't need one. I don't need a love life, since I am cop who needs to focus on my job.

However, every time I think of Reimi, it feels like my stomach is filled with butterflies swarming. It just brightens up my day whenever I talk to her. I never felt anything like it before. My eyes widen in realization. I can't be in love, right?

* * *

 **Reimi's P.O.V**

I woke up as I heard my annoying alarm clock going off. I groaned as I turned it off and slowly got up from bed. I noticed that Akane was nowhere in sight. I glanced at the bathroom and noticed the light was on in there. She probably woken up before me and took a shower. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I decided to make us breakfast since I'm sure she didn't eat yet.

By the time I was finishing making some pancakes and bacon, Akane tiredly walks into the kitchen.

"Morning." She says.

"Morning!" I say back. I put the stack of pancakes on the plate and sat down at the table. Akane grabbed a plate and sat down with me. I noticed her wearing her work uniform.

"Ugh, I forgot we had work today." I groaned as I took a bite of pancake.

"Yeah, we better finish up before we are late." Akane says. After finishing our breakfast, I went into my room and got changed into my uniform. After brushing my teeth, and doing my hair, the two of us went to our cars and drove to the post office.

* * *

Once we were finally there, we got out and entered the building. Our boss, Miss Seyama, gave us a warm smile.

"Hello you two. It's good to see Reimi on time for once." She says. I blushed as I glanced away from her. I would always lose the direction to the post office, which resulted me in being late about almost everyday.

"Well, off to work you two." She says while walking away. Me and Akane both parted ways as she headed to her station.

Today has been a busy day for all of us. Customers would come in all throughout the day to have their packages sent, and selling posture stamps. Everything was peaceful. That was until, a few hours past.

I was working my shift as usual, when suddenly, I jumped when there was a loud bang on the door. Everyone faced the front door and saw it burst open. There was two men wearing ski masks. They were both armed with guns.

"Stay where you are or we will shoot!" One of the men shouted. Everyone, including myself, froze in our place and raised both of our hands up. My heart was racing rapidly. My life including everyone else's lives are on the line. One wrong move and we'll be shot to death.

The two men walked into the area, with their guns still out. I noticed that they began to take out rope and some cloth.

"I want every employee on the ground. Now!" One of the men demanded. Feared for my life, I did what I was told and went on the ground. The men took the rope and tied each of us, our hands behind our backs. He wrapped a cloth around our mouths. Tears filled my eyes.

The two men walked around the room, making sure everyone was tied up and couldn't escape. I could see the two criminals walk around the employee area, looking through where the cash was store. One of the men walked towards Miss Seyama and kicked her. She felt tears in her eyes as she looked up at the man.

"So, which ones are you gonna take?" The man asked his partner.

"Probably the red headed one and that middle aged woman." His partner replied. My eyes widen. Were those men planning on kidnapping us? I struggled, tried to get out of the rope that tied my legs together. I needed to get help. I glanced around the room, trying to find something that can free me.

She noticed a employee who's rag fell off her mouth, allowing her to scream.

"HELP!" She screamed. One of the men walked towards her and pointed the gun at her head. The man pulled the trigger. The sound of a gunshot filled the room. My eyes widen as I saw blood smeared on the wall, and the body of was once a innocent employee.

"If anyone makes a sound, you'll be shot dead." The man threatened. Tears filled my eyes as I realized there was no way I could escape, or I'll end up dead. Suddenly, I heard a voice echo in my head.

"You can have my number if you feel that your in danger. I'll immediately come to help you."

My eyes widen. I remembered that I had Iishiro's phone number. But, my phone was in my purse, which was in the break room. I had to find a way to get there. I glanced back at the two men, who's attention where on their phones. They've seemed to be calling someone, but I don't know who. But that didn't matter, I had to get free.

I tried to rip the rope from my hands first. However, after many tries of trying to ripping it off, it wouldn't budge. I panicked as I looked around trying to find something that could free me. I noticed a sharp nail hanging out from a wall. I rolled myself over to where it was and it managed to cut the rope free.

I sighed in relief as I finally had my hands free. Now I had to get my feet untied. Since I was good at untying knots, I managed to get both of my feet free. I smiled, having some faith left in me. I ducked down underneath the desk, so they wouldn't see me. I peaked from behind the corner of the desk and noticed them counting money.

"Now, to the break room!" I thought to myself. I crawled through the hallways that eventually leaded to the break room. I slowly got up and quietly opened the door. Thankfully, it didn't creak or made any sudden noise.

I walked inside and ran to where my purse was. I looked through it and immediately found my phone. I turned it on and began to text Iishiro what happened.

"Help me!" I sent him the text. Hopefully he will respond before those men find out I'm gone. It felt like an hour until he suddenly texted me back.

"What's wrong?" He texted back. I jumped when I heard a bang on the break room door.

"I think she's in here!" One of the men shouted. My heart was beating fast, it felt like I was gonna have a heart attack any moment. I quickly texted him my situation.

"I'm being held hostage along with other employees at the post office!" I quickly send before the door bursts open. The men angrily walked towards me. I tried to back up away from them, but I had no where to escape. I felt my arm being forcefully grabbed, causing my phone to slip from my hand.

I yelped as they tried to wrap cloth around my mouth. They grabbed both of my arms to prevent me from trying to escape. Luckily, my legs were still free, so I managed to kick both of the men in the face.

The men screamed in agony as I ran out of the break room. I glanced at the exit, and made my way to the front door.

"Bitch!" I heard one of the men scream. I gasp as I tried getting the door open. My eyes widen as I suddenly heard a gunshot in the distant. I felt pain in my shoulder. I realized that I have been shot. I groaned in pain as I held my shoulder. I felt the men grab me and slam me into the ground.

I felt my nose beginning to bleed from the hit. Tears streamed down my face as I looked up at the masked men. They aimed their gun at my head.

This was it. I'm going to die. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for one of them to pull the trigger. It felt like a miracle when I heard police sirens in the distance. The criminals froze as they turned their heads towards the door.

"He's got here just in time." I thought, tears filling my eyes. The doors to the front of the post office bursts open. Iishiro must have contacted the S.W.A.T team.

"Get down on the ground now!" The officer demanded. The two men dropped their guns and got on the ground. They were tackled and held down by the officers. I saw some other cops running in and freeing the hostages.

"Reimi!" I heard that familiar officer's voice shout. Iishiro ran towards me and hugged me tightly. I gasped, at his sudden embrace.

"I'm glad your okay." He softly says. I felt my cheeks tinted pink as I hug him back. Tears fell from my face. He pulled away and looked at me. His eyes widen as he noticed the bullet wound on my shoulder.

"Your hurt!" He shouted. He glanced at the criminals who were quickly taken to custody, then at the guns on the ground. He was fueling with anger. I tried to move, but he stopped me.

"Don't move, it will hurt more. The ambulance will arrive shortly." He tells me. I gave him a weak smile, before I felt lightheaded.

"Reimi? Are you okay?" I heard him echo. The sound suddenly began to drain away.

Then, I felt the world become black.


	6. Chapter 6

_"Reimi?"_

 _"Is she going to be okay?"_

 _"Reimi! Please, wake up!"_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes. The room was bright, and it looked like I was in a hospital. I saw some figures standing above me. When my eyes start to adjust, I noticed some doctors looking down at me.

"She's awake!" One of the doctors called out. I heard footsteps rushing over to my side. It was Iishiro.

"Reimi. I'm glad your okay." He says, giving me that gentle smile that I loved. I weakly smiled back.

"Iishiro.." I softly said.

"How is she?" Iishiro asked as he looked up at the doctors. The doctor looked up from his clipboard.

"She's going to be fine. We managed to remove the bullet that was located in her shoulder. She'll make a full recovery. Good thing you guys came in when you did, if you haven't, she might have been killed." The doctor says. My heart sank as I listened to what the doctor said. If Iishiro didn't made it on time like he did, I would of died?

I felt my breathing become faster. My heart was beating like crazy, and my blood was running. I felt myself shaking. Why was I feeling like this? I felt tears in my eyes as I began to breathe more heavier.

"Reimi? Are you okay?" Iishiro asked me. The tears wouldn't stop coming. I began to cry as I curled up into a ball on the hospital bed.

"She's having a panic attack!" One of the doctors said. Iishiro went to my side and held me in his arms. I sobbed as I buried my face into his chest. I desperately wrapped my arms around him. I felt him rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

"Shh, just breath." He calmly says. I sniffed as I began to calm down. I started to breathe in and out.

"I suggest that she takes a few weeks off from work. She will need to time to recover from the trauma that recently impacted her. She'll need emotional support." The doctor says to him.

"I'll take care of her. She feels more safe when she's with me." Iishiro tells him. The doctor nodded.

"Very well. I'll give her some medication that will help the pain from her shoulder. It may hurt for a couple of days." He says.

"Alright." I felt Iishiro's soft hand stroke my hair gently. I stopped crying as I calmly relaxed in his arms.

* * *

I sat in the backseat in Iishiro's police car as he drives me to his house. Iishiro says he would take days off so he could take care of me. I smiled as I looked out of the window. He saved my life. He was my hero. I blushed as I watched the passing cars pass by.

It felt like hours before we finally got there. He helped me out of his car, and we headed to front door of his house. He took the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. We both entered the house. It was a normal house, but it was different from my apartment. It was more bigger and had more space.

"You have a really nice house." I told him.

"Oh um, t-thanks." He stuttered. He began to show me around the house, including the living room, kitchen, bathrooms, and bedrooms.

"Doesn't your brothers live with you too?" I asked him. He nodded as he glanced over at me.

"Yeah. But they are all on duty right now, so we both have the house to ourselves for right now." He replies. I blushed at the thought of us alone together in the house. He began to lead me to my room.

"This is your room." He tells me. It was a spare guestroom that he had. The walls were painted blue, and there was a nice queen sized bed in the middle, with a flat screen TV. I walked inside of the room and placed my bags down.

"If you ever need me at night, I'll be in my room." He says pointing to the door across the guestroom.

"Thank you, Iishiro. For everything." I tell him, giving him a warm smile. He blushed as he looked away. He cleared his throat.

"Anyways, it's almost evening, so, would you like anything to eat?" He asks me.

"Maybe some soup?" I asked. He smiled as he nodded and headed towards the kitchen. I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. I found a blanket and wrapped myself around it, since I was feeling cold.

Fifth teen minutes later, Iishiro came out with a bowl of soup. He handed to me.

"Careful, it's hot." He tells me. I nodded as I held the bowl of soup in my hands. He went back into the kitchen to clean up. I carefully held the bowl over my mouth and blew on it softly. I then carefully began to take a sip of the soup from the bowl. It was still a little hot, but it was really delicious.

"So good!" I say to myself. Iishiro walks back in the living room and sat down besides me.

"How is it?" He asks me.

"Really good! I didn't know you were a good cook!" I tell him as I continued to sip the soup with my spoon.

"T-Thank you." He stammered as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.

* * *

It began to turn night quickly, and I began to yawn as I glanced at Iishiro.

"You should be getting some sleep now. I'll escort you to your room." He tells me. I nodded as I follow him to the guestroom where I'll be staying. When we got to the door, he opens it for me, like a gentlemen. I smiled as I walked in the room and slide under the covers in the bed.

"Goodnight." He tells me.

"Night." I replied. He slowly closes the door, leaving me alone in the room. I began to close my eyes, before drifting off to sleep.

While I was asleep, I began to have horrible dreams. Dreams, that remind me of the incident that happened the other day.

 _"No one's gonna save you now, bitch." The voice of the same man from the other day says. I was tied up and I was lying on the cold hard ground. I could hear the screams of other employees in the background._

 _The man pointed the gun at my head. I felt tears in my eyes I shut my eyes tightly. Then the gun went off._

I gasped as I woke up from that nightmare. Tears fell from my face as I sobbed into my pillow. My body started to shake rapidly, and I couldn't control it. My breathing started to get faster again. I was starting to get a panic attack. I slowly got out of the bed, standing up with my legs that felt like jelly.

I shakily opened the door and slowly walked down the hallway to Iishiro's room. I stood in front of the door and slowly opening it, making it creak a little. I walked into the room and walked to the side where he slept at.

I gave him a little nudge on the shoulder. Thankfully, he wasn't a heavy sleeper, as he wakes up immediately and gets up. He looked up at me, confused and concern.

"Reimi? What's wrong?" He asks while rubbing his eyes. I sniffed as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I-I had a nightmare about the incident yesterday. I started to have a panic attack after I woke up from it." I stuttered, my body still shaking. I gasped as I felt a pair of arms embracing me. I calmed down as I hugged him back.

"Shh, it's okay." He says, while rubbing my back. I sniffed as I looked up at him. His beautiful black eyes looking into my brown ones.

"You want to sleep with me tonight?" He asks me, looking directly into my eyes. I slowly nodded as he quickly scooted over, making room for me. I slide under the covers with him and snuggled closely into his chest.

I felt more calm when I was with him. My anxiety started to go away and my breathing started to get normal again.

"Goodnight, Reimi." He softly says to me.

"Goodnight." I replied. I began to close my eyes and drift off to sleep once again. While I was asleep, I could of sworn I felt a pair of lips pressing against my forehead.


End file.
